A Broken Hallelujah
by Lily Shinku
Summary: OS. Voldemort prend une décision difficile et confie une mission spéciale à Rodolphus. Ce dernier rentre ensuite chez lui, pour y retrouver sa femme et lui poser quelques questions. Mais certaines réponses n'ont pas d'happy ending. Songfic. Deathfic.


Diclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K.R et la chanson Hallelujah à Rufus Wainwright

Résumé: Voldemort prend une décision difficile et confie une mission bien spéciale à Rodolphus. Ce dernier rentre ensuite chez lui, pour y retrouver son épouse et lui poser quelques questions. Mais certaines réponses n'entraînent pas d'happy ending. Deathfic.

* * *

**_A Broken Hallelujah_**

Voldemort regardait son serviteur agenouillé à ses pieds. Son regard était froid mais il hésitait encore, malgré la décision qu'il savait irrévocable. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était de sa faute à elle. Si elle n'avait pas agi comme une faible, il n'aurait jamais à faire cela. Et supprimer un de ses meilleurs éléments. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Les regrets n'étaient faits que pour les Sangs de Bourbe et les Sangs Impurs. Lui descendait du grand Salazar Serpentard. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pur.

_I heard there was a s__ecret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music do you  
It goes like this, the fourth the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing, Hallelujah_

Il entendait Narcissa Malfoy jouer du piano au fond de la pièce. Une mélodie si triste. Si elle savait. Bellatrix avait joué aussi sur le piano. C'était toujours des sonates sombres et dépressives. Mais elle savait qu'il appréciait ces pièces. Elle le connaissait bien. Trop bien. Il savait que c'était pour lui qu'elle s'était améliorée au piano. Tout ce qui pouvait lui faire plaisir, elle le ferait. Et il le savait bien.

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

Encore une fois, il eut un regard méprisant vers son serviteur. Il était faible mais cette nuit, il lui serait très utile. L'homme gardait son regard à terre, osant à peine respirer. Voldemort savait qu'il ne se doutait pas de la raison de sa convocation. Comment aurait-il pu ? Personne ne connaissait la décision du mage noir. Et celui qui serait venu à le savoir en aurait été surpris, ne la comprenant pas. Mais lui se comprenait, et comprenait le besoin de cette décision, aussi difficile à prendre fut-elle.

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah_

« Rodolphus Lestrange. » Commença Voldemort d'une voix sifflante. L'homme agenouillé frissonna légèrement avant de baisser encore plus la tête. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu à mon service ? »

« Une vingtaine d'année, Maître. » Répondit l'homme d'une voix assurée.

« Et tu ne m'as jamais trahi. » Constata l'homme à face de serpent. « N'en as-tu pourtant jamais eu envie ? »

« Maître, je… »

« Répond à ma question. » Ordonna Voldemort.

« Non, Maître. Jamais il ne m'est venu à l'idée de vous trahir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. »

« Etait-ce par fidélité envers moi, ou par amour pour ta femme ? » Voldemort, bien entendu, n'attendait pas de réponse.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her b__athing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

« Tu as changé, Rodolphus, depuis que tu es marié. »

Voldemort savait que Lestrange avait épousé Bellatrix Black par amour. Elle se fichait pas mal de lui, mais avait essayé de le changer. L'homme qui portait avant ses cheveux en catogan les avait coupés pour sa femme. Il s'était plié en deux pour elle et ne vivait que pour elle, cette déesse diabolique. Rodolphus était un sorcier puissant, mais aveuglé par l'amour qu'il portait à son épouse. Cet amour qui l'avait rendu faible. Et pourtant, Lord Voldemort ne l'avait pas encore éliminé.

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

« Je t'offre une mission pour te racheter, Rodolphus. » Proposa le mage noir.

« Merci, Maître ! » S'exclama Rodolphus. « Je ne pourrais assez vous remercier. »

« Cependant, je doute que tu l'achève de ton plein gré. » Rodolphus frémit.

« Maître, ma fidélité envers vous est sans limite. Ordonnez et j'obéirai. » Malheureusement pour lui, Lord Voldemort le prit au pied de la lettre et leva sa baguette vers son Mangemort.

« Impero. »

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah_

**OoOoOoO**

« Que te voulait le Maître, Rodolphus ? » Demanda nonchalamment Bellatrix, affalée sur le sofa. Elle avait entendu la porte d'entrée se fermer et en avait déduit que son époux était rentré.

Rodolphus la regarda sans rien dire et déposa sa cape sur le portemanteau, pestant contre les elfes de maison incompétents. Bellatrix lui fit remarquer qu'il pouvait les décapiter comme le faisait sa chère tante Elladora. Il la fixa toujours en silence et se dirigea vers le bar pour sortir deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool. Il s'installa ensuite sur le fauteuil en face de sa femme et remplit les deux verres de la substance dorée.

_Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've see__n your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

« Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu refuses de me parler ? » Demanda Bellatrix, excédée alors que Rodolphus lui tendait son verre.

« Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ? » Lui demanda-t-il, presque triste.

« Bien sûr. » Lui répondit-elle, comme si c'était évident. « J'étais en septième année, et toi, tu avais quitté Poudlard depuis deux ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à une réception que mes parents organisaient chaque Octobre. » Bellatrix sourit à ce souvenir. « Nous nous sommes marié à la fin de ma scolarité et avons emménagé ici, ensemble. »

« Nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfants. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. De plus, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. »

« Plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ? »

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

Bellatrix faillit s'étouffer et recracha tout l'alcool dans le verre. Dans d'autres circonstances, Rodolphus aurait rit. Mais rien ne pouvait plus étirer ses lèvres. Son épouse, la femme qu'il aimait, en aimait un autre. Un homme qui ne connaissait pas le sens du mot amour. Triste comédie. Bellatrix le regarda, surprise. Se pourrait-il qu'il se sente délaissé ?

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah_

La femme s'approcha doucement de son époux et passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci, qui se laissa faire. Bien qu'elle en aime un autre, il aimait la douceur qui se dégageait d'elle quand elle était avec lui. Elle était si différente aux yeux des autres. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami. Un simple ami. Mais cela le rendait heureux. Car peu de Serpentard avaient des amis. Il se laissa lentement emporté par les effluves d'alcool et le parfum de sa femme, la dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Tout aussi lentement, il déshabilla son épouse qui se laissa faire, tout en ouvrant les robinets de la baignoire.

_There was a time __you'd let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
__Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Alors qu'il embrassait Bellatrix, il la menait dans la baignoire, comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois. Comme à chaque fois, il se mettait derrière elle pour lui frotter le dos et embrasser sa nuque dénudée. Comme à chaque fois, aucun des deux ne parlait. La parole est d'argent mais le silence est d'or. C'était le dicton préféré de Bellatrix. Puis il cesserait de se coller à son épouse et d'adosserait à un des bords de la baignoire, et ce serait à elle de se coller à lui.

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

Il l'enserrerait de ses bras et ils parleraient de tout et de rien. Parfois, Bellatrix évoquerait sa sœur Androméda et son cousin Sirius. Parfois, elle lui jetterait de l'eau pour commencer une bataille et inonder toute la salle de bain. Cette fois-ci, aucun des deux ne parla pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Puis Rodolphus brisa le silence.

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah_

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. »

« Est-ce nécessaire ? » Demanda-t-elle, presque suppliante.

« Tu sais que je t'aime. » Répondit-il en la serrant plus dans ses bras. « Bella, s'il te plait. » Elle émit un léger rire.

« C'est stupide, n'est ce pas ? »

« Qu'est ce qui est stupide ? »

« Rodolphus… Ne me le fais pas dire, s'il te plait. » Supplia-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce qui est stupide ? » Redemanda-t-il, plus insistant. Bellatrix se tut un instant et répondit d'une voix très faible.

« D'aimer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

_Maybe there's a God above  
And__ all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear with night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Sans dire un mot, Rodolphus se détacha de son épouse pour lui faire face. Elle était si belle. Sa peau si pale. Ses yeux si sombres. Ses longs cheveux noirs si soyeux. Le regard de Rodolphus se fit plus dur et ses mains se levèrent comme de leur propre chef pour se poser sur la gorge de Bellatrix. Ses yeux reflétaient de la peur. Lentement, Rodolphus resserra sa prise sur la gorge, obtenant un cri étouffé de son épouse, qui le suppliait d'arrêter. Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Elle essaya de se défaire de sa prise, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Pour cesser de l'entendre gémir, il lui mit la tête sous l'eau.

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

Il la voyait et la sentait se débattre, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ses yeux étaient emplis par la peur. Peut-être la peur de mourir. Elle manquait d'air, il le savait. Il serra encore plus ses mains autour de sa gorge et sentit un craquement. Puis plus rien. Les mains de Bellatrix n'étaient plus sur les siennes, à l'empêcher de serrer. Elle avait cessé de se débattre. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient sur l'eau tandis qu'il retirait ses mains de la gorge de son épouse. Il semblait revenir à lui alors qu'il remontait le corps inerte de son épouse à la surface. Son visage n'était plus pale mais blanc, légèrement bleu. Elle avait des hématomes sur le cou et ne bougeait plus.

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

Lentement, il revint à la raison, et secoua légèrement sa femme. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il la secoua plus violement. Toujours aucune réponse. Il plongea ses yeux marron dans les yeux verts de son épouse où il ne lisait que la peur et la résignation. Il tenta de prendre le pouls de la femme. Aucun mouvement. Désespéré, il insuffla de l'air à Bellatrix en tentant un massage cardiaque. Pas plus de changement. Et les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui revinrent en tête.

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

« Impero. »

Il avait entendu la voix de son Maître à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Si ton épouse vient à parler de son amour pour un autre que toi, tue-la. »

C'était de lui qu'elle parlait, de son Maître. Et il l'avait forcé à la noyer. Ou à l'étrangler. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux moyens l'avait achevée. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Rodolphus. Il avait tué l'unique personne qu'il aimait. Il serra désespérément le corps de son épouse contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux trempés de Bellatrix. Il avait tué celle qui avait partagé sa vie depuis plusieurs années. Il gémit et murmura, anéanti, le prénom de sa partenaire, comme une litanie. Il avait tué son épouse. Et la réalité le frappa, alors qu'il embrassait les lèvres désormais froides de sa compagne.

Bellatrix était morte et elle ne reviendrait pas.

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah_

…

FIN.

* * *

Notes: J'ai beau avoir écrit une dizaine de fois la fin, je n'arrive pas à obtenir ce que je veux, comme s'il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la scène que je vois parfaitement dans ma tête. Je m'excuse également pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je me suis relue plusieurs fois, mais on n'est pas à l'abri d'une erreur.


End file.
